


He's Back

by gabsmatos



Category: Gorillaz
Genre: Anal Sex, Inspired by Roleplay/Roleplay Adaptation, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Other, PWP without Porn, Roleplay, Sex, Sexual Roleplay, Smut, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 13:23:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16430204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gabsmatos/pseuds/gabsmatos
Summary: Roleplay based in ah idea I had.Murdoc bottom in a threesome - PWP - 2acedoc.





	He's Back

Murdoc seemed very pleased with himself and grinned, leaning back some to look between both of them. In front of the Satanist there were his two mates, Ace Copular, an ex lover and Stuart Pot, his best mate.

The green-skinned man laughed "Murdoc is back baby!" He raised his arms in their air and then pulled a face "Murdoc needs a shower...that's saying something coming from me.". He had been recently released from prison. Actually escaped making up a lie that made 80% of the fandom cry over his fake dead body. Now they had already talked, apologized and his dearest friends, who were missing their older friend, were about to surprise him. 

"Its screams something from you, Muds..." Stuart covered his nose... "Go on have a nice and warm shower... you deserve after almost dying, huh?" The singer smiled sitting on his bed.

Ace said "You smell like shit and eggs man... Please throw those clothes away after you change them..." he agreed sitting next to Stuart on the bed... both man staring at him. Stuart had a soft smile on his face... he was really glad Murdoc was back.

"There's a towel in your bathroom... And your clothes are clean. Here and in my room." Stuart explained softly. "Welcome back, mate"

"Welcome back Doc" Ace completed.

It made Murdoc very happy to have those two there for him and happy to see him again. He was pretty upset when they ignored him initially but he supposed that was his own fault. Faking his death and almost sending the singer in an OD and Ace in depression.

 He got up from the bed and moved to be front of the two, leaning over enough to be face to face with them. "Am I too smelly for a kiss before I go?" He teased lightly.

Stuart shook his head with a dumb smile. He would kiss him if he was still covered in shit. He leaned closer and kissed him tenderly cupping his face... the passionate way he always did while kissing Murdoc. The corner of his mouth slightly lifting.

Ace after him leaned closer him and kissed him the same way... Really glad he was alive and back. He was trying to understand what he was feeling right now... like all coming back  at once after so many years they broke up. Feelings from 20 years seeming they were there yesterday.

Not thinking much he kissed Stu in front of Murdoc too... To tease him and to show the singer he cared. Stuart got really red receiving that much attention. Stuart didn't know how to feel about Ace yet, but he liked to show affection while he could.

Murdoc every much enjoyed both kisses, being reminded of the good times with both of them and giving them little winks after the kisses were done. He was really gold to see them both again and was going to say so but got distracted with the two of them kissing, not feeling jealous like he was scared he might but enjoying the sight more than he anticipated instead.

"Tease." He chuckled before messing up both their hair and heading towards the bathroom "Be good! Though I don't think I could complain if you're bad either~"

"Well... guess you were already mean enough with us you tosser..." Stuart frowned and folded his arms "Be good and... I'll be good with you too, Muds... with both of you" he smiled.

Ace smiled to the Satanist ready to make out with the singer once he was out in his shower... He could tell by his face. He knew how to be bad... in a way Murdoc would like.

"I know Bluebird, I'm being better, I promise. I'm being nicer, switching to low alcohol beer every Thursday and not sending hate mail to Ed Sheeran." He talked as he left the room to go get new clothes and then shower.

Stuart laughed hard... he was getting older and crazier... before he could finishing his laugh Ace began snogging him pressing his back against the bed.... He hoped Murdoc wasn't seeing that or he would want to join them and not have his much needed shower.

The singer was happy to kiss him back with the same intensity not bothering he was at Murdoc’s room.

Murdoc had a quicker shower than he normally did, coming back in new jeans and a white tank top as well as smelling and looking so much better than he did before. He weirdly felt great too. He walked back into the room rubbing his hair with a towel to see what the other two were up to.

Stuart didn't even noticed him coming... he was busy. He patted Ace's shoulder so he could stop and at least say hi to the owner of the room. "Oh ‘ello Muds..." his neck was covered in bruises Ace made and his shirt was almost up, his stomach marked as well. Murdoc almost interrupted them.

Ace smiled at him looking challenging... if he would feel jealous he was marking his Bluebird or would like to mark them both... was up to Murdoc.

Murdoc paused looking between them both and felt a smirk pulling at his lips. He wasn't sure whether he wanted: to add to the marks on Stu or get some himself. He decided that now he was clean and free that he would like to have marks to show he was having a good time again. Even better then the times before. Now he didn’t have to chose.

"Okay, that's not fair, I want some too." He threw the towel to the side and grabbed Ace’s face, pulling him into a deep kiss. His arms slipped around his neck against he locked his lips hungrily against he kissed, also hoping to put on a surprise show for 2D.

Stuart was a bit dizzy from the last kisses.. He had to put himself together first to understand what was happening. He sat on the bed and looked at both man making out... it kinda turned him on... they made a good couple and they were both really handsome. Stuart bit his lip... unsure of what to do.

Ace smirked when kissed... he liked Stuart's softness but Murdoc roughness was something he missed a lot... and definitely turned him on... he began biting and kissing his neck like his life depended on that... fuck he missed that man like hell and Murdoc was so tiny compared to the singer .. Finally he was making out with him. Something he believe he wouldn’t be able anymore.

Murdoc moaned into the kisses and bites, having missed all of the marking he used to get. He let his fingers sink into Ace’s back and his claw like nails disk ripping Stu's shirt Ace was wearing.

Stu wasn't very good at the marking side of things from his lack of teeth and not wanting to hurt Murdoc but he knew Ace didn't really worry about that. That made the American very fun in that way but Stu was a cute horny boy and the most unlikely switch Murdoc had come across besides himself.

 He looked over to Stu as he skin was attacked and gave him a little smile, grabbing his shirt inviting him harshly to come over.

"C’mere Bluebird... Keep my mouth busy~"

Stuart understood and leaned closer kissing him... his claws on his shirt felt really inviting. He began making out with Murdoc something he was dreaming of doing in a while now. He felt the same of when they broke up and he really missed that. The singer even dreamed about doing that.

Ace began tearing his shirt too as he wanted to see how the Satanist felt after so many years... He was older and even more charming than he could remember. He licked his neck and tasted him, wanting more. For a moment he stopped, to see he was kissing Stuart... that blue boy was so caring and cute when kissing he couldn't help but smile.

Murdoc laid a hand on Stu's hip, purring almost like a cat as Stu kissed him, the sound mixing with the moans from Ace attacking his skin.

Kissing Stu was one of his favorite things to do because the singer was so gentle and nice that he would always part from the kiss smiling like an idiot and not caring at all. He would kiss the singer all day if he could. 

He didn't forgot about Ace though as his hand that was still on Ace moved to run his thumb over the stubble that he had forgot to shave over the last few days to show he was still very much paying attention to him and aware of his actions.

Stuart smiled back to Murdoc for a moment. He felt like in heaven seeing the bassist smiling at him. He couldn't help but be kind and kissing his forehead sharing a look.

Ace noticed that hand on his face "Oh I'll shave that ..." he told him smiling, his face a bit red. Now both man were looking at Murdoc. Both turned on... and with hungry eyes. At least Ace... Stuart was infatuated.

"Don't.” Murdoc replied to the other bassist, looking over to him. "At least for a while. It's fun~" He purred, giving the stubble a little scratch "And you too" Murdoc turned back to Stu, lifting his hand from the hip to the singers face, running a finger over the little stubble mustaches turned was getting "It's always suited you. I love the feeling of it rubbing against my neck when I'm shagging... It's really hot~"

Ace shuddered with that tiny action "Yeah you're really romantic now..." he joked leaning on his touch. He didn’t mind shaving or not and was glad Murdoc liked it too.

Stuart was really red now. He remembered the times when they shagged, his mouth was half open as he was asking for a kiss... but he was just mesmerized by the soft way Murdoc talked and looked at him. He wish he had more than just moustaches... but he would have his face blue. Wouldn't be nice.

"Yes I am. But I'm still a dirty bitch that enjoys a good fucking." Murdoc stated simply, mischief glinting in his eyes and his long tongue slipping out for his mouth. He loved being romantic but he was also a very upfront man when he wasn't trying to cause trouble.

Ace let out a wide grin and quickly went to the door to lock it. He stood up in front of him and took off his shirt. Still staring at the Satanist with a challenging face.... asking with his look if he still missed or remembered him.

Stuart while he did that looked at his cell phone and smiled, Russ and noodle weren't around ... they went to buy groceries, in an excellent hour. He looked up to see Ace half naked and couldn't ignore the twitch on his pants. He looked at Murdoc "Dirty bitch huh?" He mumbled wondering what would happen next... He wasn't so sure of himself and a bit shy feeling overwhelmed by his mates but... he wanted to show he has courage to do that.  But still didn't took anything off... he wanted then to do it.

Murdoc admired the shirtless man in front of him. Ace was so much taller and fitter than he used to be, he was very much enjoying it. However, he heard Stu's mumblings and turned to the singer with that mischief.

"The dirtiest pretty boy~" He purred, leaning down to him and licking his neck like a hungry animal.

"I'd let one of you fuck me in the ass while the other fucked my mouth so hard I start to cry and cum without even being touched~." He chuckled and bit down on Stu's neck to add to the marks on it. He wouldn't have a space on his neck that wasn't black and blue at this rate. "Is that dirty enough for you~?"

Stuart moaned feeling that tongue on his neck... he thought he would be in the middle so for a moment he just relaxed... He wasn’t ready but Murdoc seemed that was born to it. "Fuck Muds you're a bloody whore.." he said smiling, tilting his head to the side so the Satanist could mark him.

Ace came and took off Stuart's shirt, the boy flinched a little feeling his skin and bones appearing to them... his self-esteem a bit low. To reassure him, Ace kissed him, while Murdoc was still on his neck. Stuart moaned a bit louder this time, his face red and his neck purple already.

"I'd love to fuck you the way I used to, Doc..." Ace said sternly "Rough and hard the way you like while Stuart fucks your mouth good for you...?" He asked with a dirty smile.

Stuart whimpered imagining the scene... he was really fast to turn on and his trousers seemed really small by now.

Murdoc pulled off Stu's neck with a moan, biting his lip as he looked up at Ace.

"Fuck Ace, when did you become so good at dirty talk? I would fucking love exactly that.” Hard and rough and making it hard for me to walk, not just in the morning but immediately after~." He purred back licking his lips and looking back down to Stu "And you should call me and whore more often, it really turned me on~" He purred pulling back down to run his mouth down Stu's neck and then chest teasingly, knowing how easily the singer got worked up. "Are you gonna call me a whore while you fuck my mouth, Bluebird?"

"Well you said I was better explaining things…" Ace shrugged "I'm just showing you're right..." he smiled devilishly taking off his trousers as well. “And I remember what you used to like…” Ace was really sure about what he wanted and he knew he was attractive. The American knew which buttons to push when talking abour Murdoc. He even took off his glasses, being in only underwear.

Stuart blushed so hard he could swear his hair was red too. But when he saw Ace was already almost naked he tried to call down.. No one there would hurt or mock him. He just needed to remind himself about thar. Both man liked him very much.

He smiled placing a hand on the Satanists face "Call you _my_ whore... _my_ bitch... _my_ slut..." he whispered into his ear teasing him. He kissed him deeply after taking his shirt off.  "You should turn around Muds... " he pointed to Ace a bit far from them already with a hand on his boner and looking to Murdoc as he was his prey.

Murdoc let out a pleased growl as Stu called him the degrading names. The mix of affection and insults quickly going to his crotch. He did as he was told and more than happily turned to Ace, admiring the view from the spot he was sitting.

"Enjoying yourself Acey boy?" He purred, leaning over and using one hand to support himself up while using the other to run his fingers ever so lightly over the lump in his boxers. He loved to tease people, it got them to be more rough and desperate.

"I thought you forgot me..." Ace joked teasingly going to Murdoc and taking his trousers off with kisses on his mouth neck and chest, rough the way he liked, treating him like the whore he was. "Take off my underwear will you, Doc...?" He whispered into his ear while laying on him against the wall, rubbing his stubbes against his face.

Stuart just watched both man timidly touching himself.   "Gorgeous..." he mumbled to himself practicing his voyeurism a bit and moaning alone... he wasn't sure if he should lean close... he waited for Murdoc looking at his face and biting his lip, red as a tomato.

"I could never forget you Acey boy” he whispered back, meaning it half in the moment and half in general. He'd always adhesive tried and failed. He let loud moans escape him freely as he was handed roughly, digging one hand into Ace’s back for some kind of support.

He reached down the best he could from his position and pushed down the boxers. He got them down far enough that he felt Ace’s dick fall out of them and managed to get them down a little more but with the fantastic feeling of the scratchy stubble. Being so much shorter than the other man, he gave up on his arms and pulled up his legs to push them down the rest of the way, having more flexibility than the last time they were together.

Stuart as a good friend, leaned closer with the lube handing it to Ace already knowing what was about to happen. He didn't mind just watching but he wasn't ready for the American bass player kissing him that passionately after telling him “Thank you” with a sweet smile... snogging him while he was about to fuck Murdoc. God that was such a turn on.

He was lost into that kiss not noticing his bulge was almost in front of Murdoc’s face as the singer was kneeling on the bed already. Ace moaned when he freed his cock, noticing the older man’s flexibility.

Murdoc tipped his head up to watch the exchange, feeling an increasing need for his own boxers to be taken off. As he watched. He noticed the bulge getting close to his face and cheekily slid out his long tongue and tipped his head back more and lick Stu through the fabric. Thank whatever genetics gave him such a long tongue.

He quickly managed to unbuckle his belt, open his fly and let him free. He wanted to tear his clothes apart and yell him to be less shy, but Murdoc knew it would be too rude and he loved the sweetness of his singer… Even in bed. He had the best of both words, a gentle and a rough man, what else he could possibly ask for?

Stuart looked down breaking the kiss. He and Ace shared looks. If Murdoc wanted to be treated like a whore, he would.

Quickly Ace managed to take off his underwear and shift his position to doggy style pulling his hair roughly making his head lift a bit and sniffing his neck "Much better now that you had a shower, slut." he said into his ear slapping his ass and positioning himself behind Murdoc, just admiring the vision. "Long time I don’t see you like this for me huh Doc?... You still hot as hell." he complimented digging his nails into the flesh of his hipbones.

Stuart smiled and trying to be more assertive he pulled his cock out stroking him, looking at Murdoc with a huge smile. His face inches from his tip "I'll fuck your mouth till you cry, Muds..." He told him trying to improve his dirty talking. "Do you want that.? Tell me how much you want..."he pulled his hair making him look at his black orbs. Murdoc was really screwed.

Murdoc yelped as he was thrown around excitement filling him as the two threw him round like a whore. He loved the sting of the slap on his ass and purposely arched his back inwards to make it go up more as the nails dug into his hips. “So you like what you see Acey Boy…?” He would turn to look at Ace but that pull on his hair obliged him to stare the black eyes  of his singer. Murdoc felt himself slipping from plain confident bitch to whining whore territory.

"Pleeease" He whined, not moving to loosen the grip on his hair at all "Please fuck my mouth Stu, I want to choke on your dick so hard I start to black out, I want you to use my mouth however the fuck you want pretty boy~ Think you can do that?" He smiled devilishly.

Ace loved the tone he used, sounded like the Murdoc of years ago when he topped him. Just like the man he fucked after Murdoc lost  bet and then he became his bottom bitch. His voice much less rougher than normal, much sharper.

Ace spread his legs a bit more in an obscene way, having a good vision and growling at it. He lubed himself and Murdoc generously, as the American wanted to be rough, yet careful. His cock was hurting by this time passing from the discomfort to pain state. He needed to bury him into the Satanist, his first love Ace never forgot. But he didn’t want to hurt Murdoc, unless he asked for that.

Slowly, he began pushing himself inside, feeling really turned on by the vision of Stuart about to fuck his mouth and he pleading like a whore. He moaned "Murdoc" loudly while doing it.

Stuart felt his self-steem growing along with the red on his cheeks. "As you wish, _Mudsie_ " he noticed Murdoc’s nails on the sheets, he would tear everything apart when they're done.

The singer was good at dirty talking and he didn’t even know that... maybe looking at his bully on hands and knees on the bed about to be fucked made his inner fire burn. It was so humiliating and beautiful at the same time. "Open your dirty mouth, slut." he ordered, ready to fuck and cum into it. He wanted to choke him with his on cock make him pay for lying about being dead.

Murdoc gasped from the feeling and pain of being entered, shivering as he quickly tried to make himself adjust to it. He did enjoy pain quite a bit but the adjusting pain was generally just annoying when it was so slow.

He hadn't got to see Ace’s dick from being thrown around after to pulled down the bowers, but judging by the bulge in the boxers he felt before Ace was bigger than last time in that way too.

He distracted himself from his body wanting to tense up by following Stu's orders and opening his mouth as wide as he could, letting his tongue loll out and eyes look through his hair up at the singer, giving him a challenging look that could be very much interpreted as 'Punish me'. If he could look at Ace he would give a look as ‘Ravish me’.

Ace knew he should be faster, Murdoc wasn’t a virgin but he needed to feel every inch of him inside the Satanist, savoring the feeling. He moaned in satisfaction once he was fully inside him. "May I move, Doc...?" He asked gently, knowing that the Satanist must have trouble answering with Stuart's cock into his mouth. He smiled widely noticing his bottom bitch was still tight.

Stuart loved the way he looked at him, the way he was, the way he begged for all that and stopped worrying for a moment if he was comfortable. His face showed the highest level of satisfaction.

 Even knowing Murdoc was feeling pain he knew himself it would become pleasure soon. He entered his mouth slowly moaning lowly, now caressing his hair, and not pulling it anymore. He locked his eyes with the Satanist and smiled, ready to move too... He wanted to be rough but as Ace wasn’t still he decided to go slow. Murdoc wouldn’t be able to talk for a while but that wasn’t that bad at all.

Murdoc moaned onto the cock in his mouth, taking Stu in better than Ace since his dick was admittedly smaller and he had more control over how wide his mouth opened than he did over his ass. He rolled his hips back with some effort onto Ace to show him he was ready, making a whine as he did so.

Honestly, if people told him he'd get face fucked just to make him shut up he'd talk constantly. He really was a fucking whore. He decided he had to tell Ace and Stu about that one time where he almost lost his mind in a threesome once they were done and he could speak again.

When Murdoc moved Ace couldn’t help but slap him again. "Whore..." he smiled devilishly. God he felt even better than he could remember. Was as good as fucking Stuart the other night, he was really lucky he had both. He began moving in a slow steady pace while moaning his name and digging his nails into his flesh, just getting used to the feeling.

Stuart began moving hesitantly avoiding his sharp teeth... and he moaned loudly was he was never low in sex. Murdoc's mouth seemed made to fuck and he could barely remember the last time he received a blowjob. Well this time wasn’t exacly a blowjob. He was fucking Murdoc's mouth and it felt wonderful "Fuck Muds.." he moaned and his head fell down.

Murdoc made a yelping mixed with laughing noise as he was slapped, getting even more worked up despite the fact he was already being fucked by both ends. He hoped Ace’s nails would leave marks in his skin.He fucking loved marks as visible reminders of his exploits.  He felt mostly pain at the time, which was all right because it was making him shake like an excited dog in anticipation.

He kept his mouth opened pretty wide to keep any of the sharp objects in his mouth he called teeth from causing any damage. He'd done this before, he knew there wasn't any real danger but he didn't want to scare the singer or show him how professional he was in that.  He lifted his tongue a bit to wrap around the dick in his mouth slowly and as tight as he could to wet it more and make it easier to move. He wanted to get face fucked hard and fast.

Ace loved hearing him laugh in sex, was one of his secret kinks he could tell. He began fucking him harder and faster while scratching his thighs marking him as his... and going down to kiss his back to show some affection after all that pain. He growled and closed his eyes, smirking as he was savoring the moment.

Stuart began moving faster too as he felt waves of pleasure hit him. That tongue was amazing and even longer he could remember... He pulled Murdoc’s hair roughly and began fucking his face the way he wanted not scared anymore. From where he was he could see how his cock was hard, he would come without being touched... that was so hot to think about.

Together with that vision he witnessed Ace fucking his mate. Even in his wettest dreams he wouldn’t think about something that nasty and dirty. The person that buggered him, hit him, called him names for almost a lifetime, being fucked that way right in front of him. That was a day to remember. Murdoc wasn’t even drunk… He was sober and he desperately asked for that. This conclusion made his cock twitch into his mouth and he moaned a loud “Muds..”

Murdoc began moaning loud, pleasure soon bursting out inside him as Ace moved faster and more freely. Fuck it felt amazing time to have someone inside him, stretching him again. There were few things that brought him more pleasure than being fucked hard like a whore. That being said the soft kisses on his back made him feel weak at the knees, much like when Stu held him tenderly and called him degrading things. He seems to just love to mix the two together. He couldn’t help but moan loudly when Ace hit his prostate.

All his moans were being choked off at that point as Stu fucked his face, giving him a thrill as he shakily breathes through his broken nose. He felt drool escape his mouth as he was too late to stop it with his tongue that was moving around the dick in his mouth.  He never really admitted it unless he was feeling very slut like but Stu honestly tasted really good, it made him want to take him all in and suck on it for as long as he could.

Stuart moaned loudly noticing Murdoc was drooling that much "My whore..." He whispered while he was trying to prevent his own mouth from drooling. If Stuart was mean he would cover his nose and obligate him to breathe through his mouth, but his nose was already broken, would be something too cruel and he was too sweet for that.

His orgasm was close so he began going deeper hitting the back of his throat with anger like there was no tomorrow. He would make him pay. "You’re fucking beautiful this way, Muds..." he complimented Murdoc with a smile.

Ace was having a good time too, he squeezed his thighs feeling how strong Murdoc was and moaning a bit louder too, as Stuart's moans turn him on... They even shared looks from time to time."I’ll cum into you, you slut..." He warned even if he couldn’t answer, his choked voice was such a tease. With his free hand he stroked Murdoc a bit to drive him crazy. A bit of overstimulation would make the old man even weaker.

Murdoc felt himself moan louder and himself start twitching either every name he was called, starting to find it hard to keep both of his eyes open and closing one. His claws in the sheets started to rip them as Stu complimented him, teasing that obscure kink of his more. Hearing was a sweet spot he had. In bed and outta it. He usually hid it from everybody but now he didn’t have to.

He almost lost himself when Ace wrapped his hand around his dick and he bucked into it, tears actually starting to form in his eyes. He wasn't sure he could actually deliver on that part when he said it before but he defiantly was now. With a blink he was crying in pleasure, literally.

Ace looked at Stuart with a smile that he received one back and he looked back at the man he was fucking. Without warning, Ace came inside him with a low growl, letting his cock free and digging his nails so hard on his hips he could swear he made him bleed. He pushed himself the deeper he could inside him hitting his prostate hard.

Stuart felt his eyes watering from pleasure too as he was really sensible. He heard Ace coming and couldn’t hold himself back anymore when he looked down to the man swallowing him. He came inside Murdoc's mouth almost fainting. When he did it he choked the Satanist really hard, not bothering if he would throw up or something. He wanted him to taste it all so he grabbed his head and pushed it against his blue pubs moaning "Muds" loudly.

Everything happened at once and Murdoc quickly found himself rushing toward his orgasm too, his eyes rolling back as he tried to keep himself upright and his mouth opened as he experienced a mass of pleasure and simultaneously swallowed much as Stu's cum as he could so he didn't drown in it.

He tried to wine again but couldn't make any sounds beyond those for being choked. He seriously couldn't breathe and he loved it, making his orgasm ride out longer than usual. He loved it all.

 The feeling of Ace filling him while breaking his skin, his own hands tearing apart his sheets as they shrugged desperately for grip, Stu's throbbing dick pouring cum down his throat and pulling his hair like it would make him swallow more. It did but that was the point. He felt for a moment that he was going to black out with his face now washed with tears.

Ace stood for some moments inside him panting, leaning on the wall looking for support. Sweat falling from his forehead and long nose and a big grim. The American slowly pulled outta him sitting on the bed catching his breath and looking for his iconic glasses once again.

Stuart focused himself in seeing if Murdoc was gonna faint. He seemed worried so he let him go so he could breathe. "Muds... are you okay..?" He dared to ask feeling he was almost losing his senses. He couldn’t help all that care. He placed a hand on his face and tried to keep him awake.

Muds took a deep breath when they had both pulled out of him and finally let his body give up. Flopping down onto the bed but still holding himself up enough to cough some and get his breathing back. Yes he almost blacked out but he managed to keep still, like the professional he was.

"That...was...fucking.... amazing, mind blowing.” He panted out weakly, laughing a little before he went back to coughing and breathing hard.

He had to lay there just to catch his breath, letting him take in the feeling of the stinging scratches on his hips, legs and jaw, the weirdly satisfying feeling of being full and the taste of cum that felt like it was perfectly stuck in his mouth and down his throat.

 It was certainly one of the best after glows he'd ever had. He mumbled out an "I'm okay." to reassure Stu with a weak little chuckle.

Stuart smiled caressing his face "Hope I satisfied you Muds..." The old Stu coming back slowly. Murdoc himself had some stubbles himself, that Stuart found beautiful and rubbed with his thumb.

Ace on the other side was catching his breath too. He smiled to Murdoc showing all his sharp teeth. "You still as good as I remembered Doc..." he looked to Stuart "Maybe better now..." the singer flushed and placed a hand on his mouth chuckling softly. Ace leaned closer him and kissed 2D on the lips, giving Murdoc something to be busy watching.

Murdoc chuckled again biting his lip with those two and managed to get himself up on his elbows with allot of effort, making his head spin a little.

"That was more than satisfying. That was like... fulfilling in every way! I don't think I've been so worked up by being face fucked before! And the speed of which everything shifted from pain to pleasure was fucking amazing! I'm surprised I didn't come right then! It was-ah fuck I needed that.” He sighed happily before flopping his face back into the bed. Man he was tired.

"You of course wasn't expecting being received like that were you, Muds?" Stuart said with a smile.  Proud of what he had done.

Ace sat down near him "Sleepy, Doc?" He asked smirking.

At this time, Murdoc was already out. The best welcome surprise he could ask for.

Stuart and Ace shared looks covering the man with his blankets, dressing themselves up and leaving him alone for a bit for a much needed rest.

Russel and Noodle were placing things in the kitchen and they decided to help.

 

_Casually like nothing had happened._

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [Tumblr](https://gabshmatos.tumblr.com)


End file.
